


Still Waters pt. 1

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Still Waters [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Still Waters AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why doesn't he talk?" Teddy asked pointing over to the brunette twin. Tommy frowned as Billy froze. Tommy's arms tightened around his brother as he glared at Teddy. </p><p>"Because the monsters took his voice away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an Alternate Reality where the Young Avengers are still children. Everyone still has the same powers as they would in the comics, just that no one is a superhero. Teddy is Wanda's adoptive Son, therefore he carries her last name. I don't want to reveal too much, so that's all I'm saying for now. 
> 
> Character Ages:
> 
> Tommy & Billy Shepherd: 8 years old
> 
> Teddy Maximoff: 12 years old. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story contains mentions of Sexual and Physical abuse in later chapters. Please be warned.
> 
> Soundtrack: “Hear you Me” – Jimmy Eat World

It was freezing outside, and Billy wrapped his arms around himself as he watched his brother dive into the dumpster behind the diner. It was almost Christmas time, but the usual cheer that filled most was absent in the two eight year olds currently scourging for something to eat. Something that preferably wouldn’t get either of them sick. But of course the chances of them _not_  getting sick were slim to none.

“Just you wait, B. We’ll be living like kings tonight. Do you have any idea how much food people throw away this time of year?” Billy could hear the smile in his brother’s words and it caused a small smile to tug on his lips as well. Even if Tommy was older by only a few minutes, Billy was still grateful to have him for a brother. Billy would have been lost without him. Dark brown eyes looked back towards the street where pedestrians walked quickly by the mouth of the alley, not noticing the boy in dirty, ragged clothes that were four sizes too big for him standing by a dumpster. And Billy wouldn’t have it any other way. If no one noticed them, no one could figure out that they were without their parents. Questions wouldn’t be asked, and Billy and Tommy wouldn’t have to return to the people the government saw as their parents. Billy shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

“JACKPOT!” Tommy cried happily, and his head poked out from the mouth of the dumpster. “See what did I tell you? This turkey’s even still warm.” He grinned as he held up the mostly clean pieces of turkey.  Billy smiled at his brother as he backed up slightly, giving Tommy enough room to jump down.

“See? What did I say?” Tommy handed a few pieces to Billy before beginning to eat his own, both boys unaware of the older boy who had stopped to stare at them from the mouth of the alley.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.” He called out, causing the twins to freeze, their heads whipping simultaneously towards the boy who was now walking closer. “You could get sick.” Tommy stood in front of his brother, the turkey forgotten on the cold, snow covered ground.

“What the fuck do you care?” Tommy snapped, green eyes glaring hard at the older boy. The blonde stopped, not expecting  the aggression that poured out of Tommy in waves. Billy’s dark eyes were wide in fear as he watched the other boy from behind his brother. 

“I don’t want you to get sick.” The boy stated, his tone concerned.

“How nice of you. Thanks for the concern. Now go home to your mommy and daddy.” The boy frowned as his blue eyes shifted from the white haired boy to the brunette behind him. Billy shrank further behind Tommy.

“My Name’s Teddy. I’m not going to tell I promise-“

“Are you deaf? I don’t care who you are. Leave us alone.” Tommy snapped, not moving from his protective stance in front of Billy. They shouldn’t have stayed on this side of town for so long. Tommy knew it had been dangerous, but Billy loved sleeping in Central Park at night. Who was Tommy to deny him that small pleasure? He hoped that the boy would hurry up and leave before someone else noticed them.

Teddy’s eyes were full of concern, his expression torn. The boys were obviously homeless, and with how cold it was tonight, they were probably beyond freezing. Their clothes had more holes in them than Swiss cheese.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you. Mom’s making stew tonight. Why don’t you come home with me? At least then you will be out of the cold.” Tommy growled his glare hardening.

“Look, Kid, we really don’t want your help. Just forget you saw us, turn around and go. The hell. Home.”  _Go before someone hears us. Go before questions are asked, and we get caught._  Tommy silently pleaded with the boy. The Boy, Teddy, sighed and reluctantly nodded.

“If that’s what you really want. But the offer’s still open.” And with that, he turned and walked away, back out the alley and turned around the corner and out of sight. Neither of the boys moved right away before Tommy turned around and wrapped his arms around his brother. Billy was shaking so hard from fear Tommy could hear his teeth rattling. 

“It’s ok, B. He left. But now we have to move. We have to find a new place…” Billy sniffed but nodded, trusting his brother. Tommy pulled back and wiped the tears off his face, giving his brother his best smile. “Come on. I know where we can snag a few hot dogs on the other side of town. How does that sound?” Billy sniffed again, but managed a watery smile for his brother. Tommy’s grin widened and he ruffled Billy’s grimy hair.

“That’s the spirit.” Tommy hugged his brother and pulled up the hood of his stained, dark red hoodie up over his head before pulling up his own dark green one. His hand took Billy as they began to walk out of the alley and down the street. 


End file.
